A continuation of the 'Twilight Saga' 100 years
by KerryKerry92
Summary: It's been 100 years since the Cullens were in Forks, when they finally decide to return they find they are not the only mythical creatures to inhabit the small town. How will things evolve when they find out what happened to Charlie Swan.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. This story has purely come from my love for twilight and my imagination. _

A continuation of the 'Twilight Saga'

100 years later.

Chapter 1.

I called my family into the dinning room speaking barely above a whisper asking politely that they join me and Alice. The dinning room wasn't necessary to have but it kept up the facade. I looked at them all lovingly in the eye. It was only Alice who knew what I was going to suggest. I made her promise to keep it from Edward, unsure of his reaction. I knew she would be reciting some literature to keep it from her thoughts. As they entered their faces filled with love and confusion as to why they were gathered here. We only spoke of important topics in this room, like when I'd decided I'd wanted to become a vampire back in Forks. I sighed as i thougt of had been 100 years since I was last there. A century from being away from my home.

I stood quickly and quietly and addressed the matter at hand. Returning home. "I know your all very curious as to why I've asked you here, but there is something important I would like to suggest." Their faces filled with bewilderment. Edward was by my side, holding my hand. I felt his hand gently squeeze mine. I turned to look at god. My own personal piece of perfection frozen at seventeen. When in reality he was over two hundred years old. Even after all this time it amazed me at how much he still dazzled me with his perfection. I looked to my daughter, who had been fully grown at the age of six a hard thing to deal with when it came to her relationship with Jacob. Jacob had however won her heart. I had no doubt that he wouldn't. I was angry at first, no furious. I had launched myself at Jacob the second i had found out he had imprinted on my daughter. My Renesmee. She was as beautiful as Roselie now. It's hard to imagine that I had part in her creation, she looked so much like Edward but had my earthy brown eyes and tousled brown hair. When the light hit her hair bronze tones were present. Her hand interwinded with Jacob's. Gleming. I returned to face the rest of my family. My eyes met Carlise's. "Bella, whatever do you mean you have something to suggest?" I took a deep breath and inhaled all the different scents around me. "I mean that I would like to go home, back to Forks." Their faces were stunned all except for one. Alice glowed with excitement. She had already seen the move back to Forks and us settling into school yet again. Renesmee was just as excited as Alice. She had loved Forks, after all it was where she was born. I missed the green of the trees. The beautiful views which surrounded Forks. But the real reason for my wanting to go back to Forks was it was my home. Where I met Edward. Where my father's grave was. After we had left it had become difficult to visit him in Forks. Although he remarried I knew he missed his only daughter. His death was a tradegy. I was unable to attend due to the fact I had the appearance of an eighteen year old, even after fifteen years of us leaving. People would ask questions and we didn't need another incident with the Volturi. I waited for someone to say something and sure enough my wish was granted. "Dear are you sure you want to go back to Forks?" Esme asked concerned.

"Positive. Its been one hundred years since we've been there. I want to visit my father's grave." I replied honestly. They all nodded in understanding. Edward put his arm round me as i sat down. I was amazed at how graceful I had become after being changed into a vampire. No more clumbsy Bella. Edward looked at face lovingly, looking deep into my soul. "Sweetheart we all understand, and agree that it's the right time to move back to Forks." I stood again. Edwards hand still wraped around mine. "Thank you everybody for understanding." And with that I left the room with Edward by my side. His eyes were filled with desire, not for blood but for _me_.

As we left the room I heard the members of my family exchanging words. The overall feeling about returning home was positive. All of our friends would be dead and no one would recognise us now. Although Jacob had some issues. When he left and decided to stay with us the general consensus of his pack was very unhappy, espically Paul. Paul couldn't understand how Jacob could choose the _stupid_ blood suckers over his own pack. Jacob was unsure that if returning would relight the fire between them. Although he missed Seth who had become a very close friend in the days before we had left. He had stood by Jacob when he left his pack. The first time, along with Leah.

As I turned to face my god, he had that crooked smile that I adored, but there was something in his eyes. Something mischievous. He closed our bedroom door with his foot and walked gracefully over to where I stood in an instance he was behind me and brushing my hair aside from my neck, where he gently placed a kiss and another and yet another. So this is what he was up to. I quickly heard the family leave and heard Emmet grumble "Not again. I'm missing the game" which followed by an "Ouch. Rose." We would be leaving tonight and would enroll in school the following day. We would not have another moment today to ourselves.

Further out in the field I heard a gasp. Edward went frigid. His beautiful face dropped as he saw a vision through Alice's mind. It pained me to see his beautiful face drop so suddenly. I wondered what he had seen, was there something going to happen in Forks when we went back? Would i find my singer? These questions had to be put off. For now. In a split second I was running down the stairs after Edward.

**Hey, tell me what you think, if you enjoyed it or not. Criticisms welcome. **

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Im sure if I was still human I would of fallen down the stairs at the speed we were running. Suddenly we came to a halt and I heard my family approaching the stairs at the bottom of our grand house. Edward was still not looking at me and pulled me into the dining room. This had to be important. As we sat down our family entered the room and were already seated. Edward locked his hand in mine and finally turned to look at me. Confusion and pain instantly filling his beautiful topaz eyes. I was beginning to get anxious. What was this vision? What did it mean for us? And most importantly how did affect us? I wanted answers, no needed answers. Why was my angel going through so much pain? I had to do something. I would not let anything hurt him.

The rest of the family was just as anxious no one had seen Edward and Alice like this for decades. The paralysing silence was soon broken by Carlise. "My dearest family, whilst we were out hunting Alice had a vision. We heard her gasp and then our cells began vibrating. In a instant I answered. Jasper notified me she was having a vision and we came back to the clearing as fast as possible. Jasper had already called Rose and Emmet. We decided it would be best to hear the vision as a family, as it may affect the current plans." He took a deep unnecessary breath. "Alice would you please explain this vision to the family." Carlise looked at Alice apologetically and sat down beside Esme with his hand in hers. He kissed her hand gently and she smiled lovingly. Alice stood in her short frame, shaking. I wanted so badly to know what was doing this to family. I wanted to comfort my sister and my husband. She begain talking in a low shaky voice that no human could possibly hear. "In my vision I saw a creature. It looked like a normal Otter." She began shaking her beautiful stone like face. "It was swimming up stream, where a little boy was playing by the waters edge, with a toy boat. It reached out with its tail and wrapped its tail around the childs neck and pulled it into..." She couldn't finish her sentence and began dry sobbing. It didn't take long for everyone to guess what had happened to the child.

Jasper quickly pulled her on to his lap, where he rocked her trying to sooth her, rubbing her back but she was still shaking. I hadn't even noticed that I was shaking either. Edward pulled me close and held me. As I looked round at my family who were all horrified by Alice's vision. I thought of someone trying to hurt Renesemee. Although that couldn't happen it didn't mean someone couldn't try. If anyone hurt her or laid a finger on her perfect face, I would personally rip them to shreds. Not just Renesemee but anyone of my family. I thought of that young boy and a shiver went up my spine. Edward noticed and pulled me even closer and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. A young boy's life was taken away by some evil creature. The one thing my family would not do and disagreed with. The reason why we hunted strictley animals. I looked over at my daughter who was locked in Jacob's arms. Sobbing. A position I had once been in some one hundred years ago. Everyone was seeking sanctuary in the arms of another.

I eventually plucked up the courage to ask Alice a question, "Alice surely it couldn't just pull the boy in with its tail? Could the boy accidently just grab on to it and just fall in?" Alice looked up insulted, she could be so very frightening if she wanted. Finally she smiled knowing that I wasn't insulting her that I was just curious as to how it had happened. Before she answered she looked back at her vision and sighed. "There's absoletly no way possible. This creature was not an Otter. It seemed to have a hand on the end of the tail, which it grabbed the child with. Although I think its hunting again. The child wasn't very satisfying it was only young." She sighed again thinking of the poor child. My curiousty was not ending there.

"Alice, what does this mean for us? I mean how is it connected to us?" I waited patiently for my sister to answer me.

"Bella to be perfectly honest, I really don't know. Carlise I dont recognise the area, I don't know what this means." Everyone sunk back into the intoxicating silence.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there in Edward's arms thinking of that poor child, his parents, family and friends. What could of been. What would never be. When I finally looked around it was dark. Although I could see clearly. Any human would need some kind of light. It must have been at least four a.m when I surfaced out of Edward's grasp. As I gracefully walked to the door he tugged on my hand and I turned to face him. His eyes penarating my soul. "Love are you alright?" He asked curiously. I smiled half heartidly, "I've been better. That poor boy. How old was he?" I questioned. Edward seemed to be thinking and put his arm around my waist and then replied. "He looked about four or five." I gasped.

"The poor parents."

Edward lifted my hand his grasping mine and gently placed a kiss on the back of my hand.

"On a lighter note, sweet heart we need to pack. We are leaving today." He smiled his beautiful crooked smile that used to send my heart into a flutter everytime. When I was human. I had never gotten used to Edward's beauty and doubted I ever would. I was so thankful to have Edward. So thankful that we had been reunited after he left. Stupidly. So thankful for everything that had happened between us. I smiled at him and he recognised my trail of thought and slowly kissed my neck. Since my transformation Edward didn't need to be careful anymore. Ironically it was me. The first time I had held him in my arms too tightly forgetting about my new born powers.

We walked up the stairs slowly for us, but too fast for a human. Everyone else seemed to be whizzing past us, of course we could see every detail of their apperance. Finally we reached the fourth floor, the top of the house. It was like we had our own flat well except for the kitchen. That was downstairs only used for Jake or Renesmee. Esme loved to cook for them and ocassionally Edward would show his talents. Renesmee had once asked me to cook for her, she asked for Charlie's favourite meal. Fried fish of course. It had been a while since I was in the kictchen. Even on our first honeymoon it was Edward who did all the cooking. Even so I gave it ago for my daughter. Although the remains weren't ediable and I had set the fire alarm off. Edward found it halirious that I couldn't even cook the simpliest of meals, which used to be the most frequent back in Forks. Jake and Renesmee also found it estatic. To the extend where she almost fell off her chair and would have if not for Jake. Edward eyed him suspiciously. They had not yet offically become a couple yet and Edward found it hard to let go of his little girl. It was difficult for him, he had never imagined or thought it would be possible for him to a have a child, and yet here she stood. The most wounderous creature. Our daughter. I pushed out my my shield and let Edward into my thoughts. He chuckled in remebernce of that day. He spinned me around in a waltz and placed a kiss apon my lips. Alice heard us dancing and simply said "Don't make me come up there. Now getting packing, where leaving soon." We both slyly let out a laugh and headed for our bedroom to pack. Nessie had already finished packing and was now sitting on the sofa with Jacob playing the Xbox. Both me and Edward couldn't understand their fascination with the thing. They were always playing it. They would even play online against Emmet and Jasper, who were just 3 floors below. Rose forebide having one in their room even though Emmet pleaded. She would not budge. For several months he acted like a baby. He finally gave in and settled for just having one downstairs.

We had the entire fourth floor to ourselves. Jacob and Renesmee still had seperated rooms although most of the time they fell asleep infront of the Xbox. The house was old and the fourth floor was a loft conversion. We didn't want to paint over the brick walls so they were left. The room was very warm with natural colours brown and red although Renesmee insisted on having a black leather sofa with red cushions. Paintings and photographs were all around the room. My favourite Kandinsky painting hung on the far wall. Edward had managed to aquire one over the years. Photographs from our wedding, of Charlie and Renee, of the family I now lived with. There were pictures of Nessie and Jake in Africa with elephants. My favourite picture was the one of me and Edward at our first wedding, while I was still human. The beautiful dress Alice had put me in, that night I hardly recognised myself. So many things had changed since that night. Not one a regret. Not with Edward by my side. Our bedroom was beautiful. One wall covered in a light green, while the rest were just white. With a king size bed in the middle. A huge white metal bed frame which dominated the room. Infront of the bed was two vast wardrobes one for the both of us. Alice was constantly updating the clothes and shoes in them. I managed to save my sweat pants a comfy hoodie and my converse trainers from Alice's grasp. Thankfully. I turned to Edward, "How much are we suppose to take? No dout Alice will get us more clothes when were back." He looked over and smiles. "Just take your favourite things sweetheart, we'll return back here someday." I smiled at him before I began digging around in my wardrobe again.

Moments later Alice was knocking on the door, she was bouncing upp and down with excitmemt. "Are you guys ready? We're leaving in an hour." I eyed her suspciously.

"Yes Alice we're ready. Packed and everything." She slowly walked over to my wardrobe and gasped. "Bella, you can't leave these shoes here, oh and this dress you just cant!" Before I knew it Alice had grabbed my suitcase and started putting more clothes into it. "Alice I don't need this stuff and I have no doubt you'll be getting us more clothes when were back in Forks." She looked shocked that I had found out her plan, but continuted packing more items into my suitcase. Edward had left the room moments ago chuckling to himself. I always had been Barbie Bella. Now that I was a vampire that would not change. Although atleast now I could fight Alice off. Most of the time I just let her do what she wanted though. It made her happy, so I couldn't argue.

Edward walked casually back into the room. "It's time love." Alice looked up and smiled, "Oh I know I'm done now sweetheart." She giggled and skipped off out of room. I heard her reach the ground floor in a matter of a couple of seconds. Edward walked over to me grabbed my hand in his, and put his other hand around my waist. "Edward we don't have time for this." But he wasn't listening to a word I was saying. He was spinning me out of the room and dipped me as we reached the stairs. As he did so he gently placed several kisses along my neck, as he did on our first prom night. When I had practically begged him to change me there and then. I hadn't noticed Jake and Nessie leave. We were all alone. I took one final look around the fourth floor before we left. We were bothing standing up right hand in hand looking around. Before I left I wanted take some pictures with me, so I ran into our bedroom and retrieved a bag to put some of photos that were around the living area in. I took the one of Charlie and Renee, me and Edward Nessie and Jake and finally the one of all of us.

The story was that I Esme's neice who had come to live with them from now on as my parents were going through a troubeled divorce. Where I met Edward. I would keep my name, Isabella Marie Swan. No one would remember me now. Not a century later, well maybe a few in La Push would remember. I grabbed my suitcase and bag and headed for where Edward was waiting. We raced down the stairs together. Edward was fast but so was I. We reached the ground floor of our house in a matter os seconds. Everyone else was already in their cars. Carlise and Esme took the Mercedes, Alice still drove the yellow Porsche Edward had gotten her. Rose and Emmet went in Rose's Corvette. Jake and Nessie went in his '67 Mustang. While me and Edward went in an updated version of his Volvo.

I was looking forward in going back to my home. I missed the green scenery. The smell after it rained. I missed our meadow. I missed everything about Forks. It was my home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The journey home didn't take long. With the Cullen's nothing ever takes long. The drive back was a quite one. Most of the time I was looking out of the window at the cloudless night. Thinking. Looking up at the stars as they watched over us. Edward didn't question my quiteness as we travelled back to Forks. I knew he was curious as to what was keeping me so quite. In all honesty I was mainly thinking of Charlie. How I missed him. I was greatful at the most to know he didn't have a painful death and that he died an old man. Peacefully.

As we travelled through the darkness Edward reached across and put his hand on mine, gently squeezing it to let me know he was there for me. That subtel gesture was all I needed. I looked at him and smiled faintly. I reached over and pressed play on the stero. Claire De Lune. I always remember this song from the first time Edward took me to his house, he seemed a little embrassed at the time I can't understand why. Claire De Lune is one of my favourites. As I sat there listening to the rhymth of the keys. I let myself relax and unwind. I listened to the music and the howl of the wind. If I could of fallen asleep I would have. I let my eyes close. Remembering my first time in coming back to Forks. I remember sitting in Charlie's crusier on the ride home. The house that had been unchanged since my mother had been there. My wonderful truck that Charlie had bought me as a home coming present from Billy. I remembered my first day in Forks. The first time I had layed my eyes on Edward Cullen. The resentment in Jessica's voice. The penetrating glare he gave me, unable to hear my thoughts. The monster that thirsted for my blood in our biology lesson.

I opened my eyes. We were here. I was finally home. Not much had changed. It was still covered in green. I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. Taking in all the scents around me. Looking at the trees that surrounded the house. I stood there for a second taking everything in. We were the first to arrive out of the five cars that had descended upon Forks. Edward thought it would be best to get everything in before the others arrived, but I had different plans. "Edward..." I begun not knowing how to say what it was that so badly needed to be said. "Yes love?"

"I'd like to stay at Charlies house for a while." I said unsurely.

"Yes love, of course. Although I'm not sure how to work this out with the others. Its only small after all." I wrapped my arms around him, I knew that I would have been crying if I wasn't an immortal. I was just glad that he understood. We would work things out later. "Do you mind if we take a walk there now?" I managed to choke out. Edward took my hand in his and in a split second we were running through the forest. The feeling was exhilarting. Running with Edward. Running home.

Even after all these years I still expected Charlie to be still sitting there, waiting for me to cook dinner. Him in his chair watching the baseball. I sighed as we got closer knowing this would never happen again. I looked at the house. It was unchanged. I took out my key and put it in the door. It was very early in the morning, no one would notice us now.

I stepped inside my old home remembering my human memories of Charlie. An arm crept its way around my waist. I slowly looked up at Edward, seeing the look in his eyes made me want to cry. It had been a century since I'd been back home. I remember the last visit Charlie made to Charlottetown. He knew that their was something unusual going on but Charlie being Charlie never questioned it. He didn't want to know the details. On his last visit we went for a twilight picnic, at the Victoria Park. The views were amazing, the sun setting. Another day had passed. Edward had once told me this was the _sadest_ time, the night was crepping its way forward bringing everything into its darkness, comsuming everything in its path. I however had a different view. I like the night, without it we wouldn't be able to see the night time sky, the stars.

That day we were all forced to eat some kind of human food for Charlie's sake. We all would regret that later. I was contented having my family with me, watching them laugh and joke with each other. If only Renee could be here. Charlie was getting old, his hair grayed, his skin matured. His eyes still gleming. His heart had been filled by Sue Clearwater. I was so very greatful that he had found someone. It was obvious that he was still inlove with my mother, Renee as he was the day they married, but they had no fututre together and a relationship blossomed with Sue after the death of her husband Harry Clearwater. I know he had many happy years with Sue.

I walked into the kitchen dust had collected itself on the counter, waiting. Waiting for me. I was always the one who cleaned up around here, sure Charlie wasn't a messy person but neither was he a tidy one. I ran my finger across the counter and blew the dust off. I went over to the fridge which hadn't been on in years. There on the door of the fridge was a picture I had drawn when only four. I had stuck pasta on the paper, surrounded by random scribbles. Yet Charlie cherished it. I wondered into the living room, nothing had been touched. Charlie's chair still in the same place with the same cushions. It hadn't been sat in for years but it looked as if Charlie had just gotten up. I walked over to the fire where frames stood with layers of dust. I picked one up and wiped the glass, it was prom. Edward and me in my first year of being in Forks. I had been decieved into going to prom. I'd never bothered in Phoenix. I put the photograph back and swaped it for another. Edward had taken this shortly after my eighteenth birthday, with the camera Renee had sent me. Charlie and I stood there awkwardly not knowing whether to put his arm round me. In the end he did. I decided to fetch the duster so I could look at all of the photographs Charlie had cherished.

I walked into the kitchen at vampire speed. Edward sitting in the kicthen where he used to sit before we moved. I went over and sat on his lap how I had all those years ago, "I love you" I whispered into his hear. He smiled. My smile, that beautiful crooked smile. "forever" I added. "Forever" he repeated. Me and Edward forever walking through time watching the world around change and develop. I'd forgotten my trail of thought as I entered the kitchen seeing him sitting their like a god but it quickly entered my mind. I kissed him passionetly and skipped over to the cupboard under the sink where the duster was. He eyed me conspicoulsy. I turned and left the room set in my task. I dusted all the old pictures, found images of my graduation, the wedding, photographs of Renesmee, Sue and Charlies wedding, Jake and Renesmees wedding, holidays in the sun, photographs from when Charlie had come to stay with us up north. So many snow ball fights with Nessie and Charlie. So many amazing memories we all had together. I stood there looking at the pictures of my family, when Edward came over and put his arms round me. He lifted my chin up to look into my eyes, I could see what he found in them, pain and loss. He kissed my forehead gently and pulled me into his arms.

"We should go back to see the others" I said, he didn't say anything just nodded with my request.

We ran back to the Cullen house hold, everyone had arrived. We walked up to the steps of the house and entered. I could hear the hustle and bustle of moving things around, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to see them, my family rushing aroung taking boxes from the garage to the house up to the rooms. I walked up the stairs to our room, nothing had changed. His vast collection of music was still there but now he had added to it. The grand bed he had bought for when I would stay round. At that moment Renesmee walked in the room, she must feel good for being back, she had spent such a short time in Fork's but learned so much about it, and La push of course. Hand in hand with Jacob of course, my best friend and son-in-law. That was an odd thought, but he made my daughter blissfully happy. I could not doubt him in that fact. Jacob was still my sunshine he literally radiated heat. He had never lost control and phased while with Nessie, infact I had never seen Jake lose control how I imagined Sam had. Or Paul for that matter. I wondered if they were still here, still transforming; if our coming back would set off their children or gran children. The treaty had become more lose although they still wanted us to keep a distance but the boundries weren't as strong we have worked together more then once. I immediately thought of Seth Clearwater. My brother technically.

Renesmee brought me out of my trance and touched my face to show me her journey up here the speeds that Jacob was going in his mustang. How she enjoyed the high speeds, window down of course with the wind blowing through her hair with the stero blasting. She was good for Jake I could not doubt that. They were perfect for each other. How she felt as he touched her hand. I smiled at that thought. Seeing my daughter happy with my best friend. Although I didn't want to know certain things after all I was her mother, but we had a good relationship much like mine and Renee, expect I was the parent and she respected that. When I meant no, I meant no. It was a surprise to me as much as it was to Edward, well of course apart from my dreams but I had never even thought about a child. I didn't even know it was possible, but finding out mythical creatures were real. I learnt not to doubt anything anymore . I was sure out there were more we had not yet discovered. I looked out of the window and saw the thunder storm approaching. The wind taunted the river, the river responded by thrashing about violently. I pulled Renesmee close to me. Jake soon jumped in shouting "GROUP HUG" Soon the whole family were embracing,

"Emmet we can't breath here" Renesmee responded

"Oops! Sorry Nessie" Emmet laughed, his booming laugh and I was in fits of giggles. Jasper eyed me cautiously.

I was just so happy to be home, to be back with my loving, adoring family. So happy that I was sure that I would wake up from a dream sometime soon, but soon realised this was my life. My life. That's when the giggles errupted inside me. I'm not so sure what excatly set them off. Maybe it was the fimailarity of it, my daughter telling Emmet she couldn't breathe, his booming laughter and being home. I had finally found somewhere were I had fitted in. I had fitted into this way of life a lot better than had been expected. It was as if I was made for this life. For Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry that its been months! I had a bit of writers block and then I had A level exams and lots of reading to do and to top it off my charger for my laptop's broken :(. So that's a pain. I don't really like this chapter but there wasn't much I could do with it to be honest. I know what I'm writing for the next chapter so that should be up much sooner! Sorry guys, forgive me :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing characters :(  
**

Chapter 4

My gigglng fit soon subsided and we were left alone. Everyone needed to unpack their things and organise tomorrow. I looked over at Edward. I soon found myself gloating as he sat their reading one of his many journals. He looked up and his eyes met mine, smoldering me. I was over to him within a second attacking him with kisses. I managed to break away, I needed to say something and that would become extremely hard if I looked him in his beautiful dazzling eyes. So I instead l grabbed hs hand and started running figuring this would work better than words.

"Bella, where are we going?" I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes, which were filled with curiousity. I smiled as he sulked. I stopped running just as we reached our little house. "Edward, we're going home." He soon caught on to what I meant and in one swift movement he had picked me up and was carrying me through the door of our little house.

"You don't need to keep doing this you know" I stated pouting a little.

"But Bella I do, it's in the job description remember." He put me down gently on the sofa, where he placed himself next to me, wrapping his arms around me. We were like this for a few minutes before I jumpe up realising I hadn't seen Renesmee's room since we were last here. Esme would have to make some changes for her. I know she had lots of ideas, she showed me them frequently.

Alice must have had a vision because within seconds Renesmee and Jake were at the house. "Mom, dad me and Jake have brought some stuff from the main house."

"Ok love, were just in here" I replied whilst looking into her old room. Edward and I decided to paint the room yellow, an innocent and happy colour. Edward came over and intertwinded his hand within mine and placed a kiss on the back of my hand. I smiled at how his touch could send electrical impulses straight through my body. Jake and Nessie had gone back to the main house, there were a several boxes that still needed to be brought over. I thought of all the changes this room would go throw with our daughter.

Night soon began to crawl its way through the little town of Forks, and I was thankful that today was over. But dreading tomorrow. Would anyone recognise me? My name? Would they believe the story? And as always being the center of attention. Even in one hundred years I still hated it, although it was eaiser to accept and understand it was still uncomfortable. Resnesmee loved being the center of attention even when she was very young. She had no reason for anyone to be suspicious of her, she could go out in the sunlight after all.

During the night we unpacked everything in our little home and I even managed a trip to Charlie's with Nessie. She liked to look through my old things, espically the scrap book Renee had sent for my eighteenth birthday. She asked questions all about my old school friends. I told her about the time we went to the cinema where Jake threw up. She was a very mature girl and handled it pretty well when we told her about the past between me and Jacob. She touched my face to let me know she didn't hate me, that she understood how I felt about her father and that it was a long time ago. She knew how much Jake loved her. She was his world. We hugged for a long time after that until I heard her stomuch growl at me for not getting her something to eat sooner. I rushed her back to the main house where Esme had cooked dinner for the two of them. Alone. It was hard to drag Edward way, he was protective of her. Even after 50 years of marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys I'm so sorry it's been like what 4 months since I updated last. I'm terrible at this so SORRY! I did struggle with writers block for a while and hated this chapter so kept changing it once I had written it, then I had exams and a holiday where there was no internet connection and it was difficult for me to charge my laptop. Then I got my results and I'll try and make it more regular. I hope you like this chapter I know a bit is a strange at parts but I am strange so thats why :). Anyways let me know what you think. :)  
**

Chapter 5

The first day of the offical return. The start of school but of course. Although Forks High School wasn't new to any of us with one exception. Everyone was waiting on Alice to see how the day would go. Rose and Emmet were sitting comfortably on the love seat, with Emmet's arm wrapped around Rose's waist while she rested her head on his rather muscular shoulder. Esme and Carlise were on their right. Carlise was occupied by a medical journal whilst Esme looked at interior design magazine's. Renesmee and Jake were again on the Xbox. This I had to roll my eyes at, constantly on that thing, but Jake being the nice guy he was letting Nessie have a headstart on the new _Need for Speed_ game. It hadn't even been released yet but Jasper and Edward had managed to get a copy for Nessie and Jake. I had rolled my eyes when they had brought it home for her. Imagining what methods they had used to get a hold of this for her. I thought about J Jenkins and how scared he was when we first met, the poor man had been so frightened by Jasper I shuddered to think about the poor guy they had pursuaded into giving them the game. Meanwhile Edward was over at his piano playing a song he had written for Nessie. He even played it at their wedding. The beautiful melody filled the room soothing all those who rested inside. Edward playing was like an angel playing a harpe. His music was so infleuntial you could feel his emotion through the sounds of the keys.

Whilst I was remansing Alice had come out of her vision and the music suddenly stopped; pulling me out of my daze. Edward was laughing hysterically and before I knew it I was being taken up stairs by the little pixie herself. "Alice what are you doing?" I demanded.

"Well Bella as you asked to nicely, I can't let you going to school looking like that, can I now?" She replied once looking at me, then she was gone into the massive forsest of a closet she had ordered for me. "Alice I'm fine wearing my khaki skirt and this shirt." I defended. Within a second the pixie had reapperaed. Once again looking me over with a raised eyebrow. "Bella, nobody wears them anymore, you do want to fit in don't you? Plus I have the perfect outfit!" It was diffiult to say no to Alice when she was jumping around like this.

"Alice you know the outcome so please inlighten me." Alice being Alice stopped to think for a moment and then began pulling me over to the bathroom. I was sure I was doomed this time. "Thanks Bella" she said smiling graciously. As Alice was making me over, I remembered a certain someone laughing at me earlier for Alices thoughts. I came up with a plan for Edward's dress code today, immediately Alice was giggling with the idea of it. Then there came a loud lump downstairs, "Oh Edward" I called, " your needed up here, Alice wants to change your look today." As soon as the words had come out of my mouth, I heard the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and finally into our bedroom. "No way Alice are you letting me wear that!" He yelled. I started giggling to myself at his little hissy fit.

"Oh Edward all the kids are wearing them these days" Alice stated.

"I am not going out wearing silver pants Alice!"

"Oh but Edward you are" and with that she launched herself at him with Jasper soon holding him down and Emmet laughing hysterically at the door. Infact the whole family was there to witness the transition. Alice took Edward into the closet again where we could Edward's complaining and defiance. Soon there was silence and Alice was announcing Edward's arrival. "Dum dum dum, ladies and gentleman here is the new and improved, Edward Cullern" Edward walked out the closet quickly he thought we wouldn't be able to see him, but Emmet got in his way before he could try and leave the room. There he stood in the middle of the room in tight silver pants and a white sleeveless top. Renesmee was the first to laugh and was cuurently in hysterics at her father if Jake hadn't held her up she would have fallen to the floor. However it didn't take long for everyone else to join in. Emmet fell to the floor laughing at his brother. Jasper made the whole situation worse sending everyone into hysterics. "Alice I look ridiculous I am not going to school dressed like this." Edward protested. It was no use though he knew he wouldn't be able to win against Alice when it came to clothes. "Fine fine Alice I'll go like this, but you have to finish Bella off first." He smiled sweetly as he said walked quickly out of the room. The rest of the family followed talking about Edward's silver pants. Emmet's teasing was heard throughout the house. "Eddie you'll be late for your space shuttle"

"So Alice what horribe outfit are you putting me into today?" I smiled playfully looking into the mirror, where she looked at me pouting, "Bella, I don't take to kindly to you insulting me and my lovely clothes" at the end of this she poked out her tougne at me like a little kid with her arms folded infront of her. Her sulking subsided soon enough and she started pulling my hair all over the place putting in rollers to curl my hair. Then sweeping brushes over my face. "Alice don't you think this is a bit too much, just for school?" I questioned. She paused "Bella, its only a bit of make-up." I shook my head in defeat,

"ok Alice you win."

"Yay!"

It was only mere seconds once Alice had finished making me over and honestly I had no idea what to think of the outfit. She had dressed me in a futurist style to suit Edwards. I had silver leggings which looked like kitchen foil paired with a light blue top, which was of course Edward's favourite colour on me. She put serveral bangles on my arm and a "statement" necklace as she called it. The top had shoulder pads which made me feel rather stupid I felt like I should be playing football with Emmet or something. Again. She orginally wanted to put me in heels but I protested saying it was too much just for school and that flat shoes would look just fine. She soon gave in handing me some plain white flats. "Thank you Alice, this I rather... erm different" I said in use for a word that wouldn't hurt her feelings. I quickly glanced in the mirror at my reflection and felt contented that it wasn't only me who was going to school looking like this. Alice had already gone off downstairs to the others. I followed slowly walking down the stairs to where everyone was waiting for me. When I got the last slight of stairs everyone in my family was at the bottom of the stairs, except Carlise he had gone to the hospital early. As I made my way down the stairs, the heads of my family started turning one by one. Nessie smiled a huge grin at me complimenting me whilst Jake stood and laughed at my kitchen foil wrapped legs which prompted a hit from his wife. His wife it felt strange thinking it like that but I was of course a good strange feeling. Lastly was Edward. He turned slowly with a beautiful smile plastered across his face. I took my time before I looked into his mesmerising eyes, to see the love, admiration and desire that was present. Of course I felt the same way about him in whatever he wore. It didn't matter to me.

Finally I reached the bottom of the stair case everyone had started filling out for school alreadly, but Edward waited and took my hand. "Sweetheart you look amazing" kissing the back of my palm gently. "Your not so bad your self spaceman" I said with a giggle escaping my lips, which was only to be met by his lips.

Esme came to the door that instant giving both of us a kiss and a hug before we left, "Have a nice day kids." She said whilst waving goodbye. As Edward pulled out from the large house Esme shut the door and we began our way to school, Nessie and Jake went on his bike. Me and Edward were acompanied by Alice and Jasper whilst Rosalie and Emmet took the latest BMW sports car, which was of course red. However we had an updated version of Edward's volvo I doubted Forks had changed much so the Aston Martin wasn't needed.

We arrived at school in no time the place was half filled with students when we arrived. Nessie and Jake was just taking off their helemets and had everyone starring at them. I knew Nessie didn't mind the attention, she liked it a lot more than I ever would. Still humans didn't feel their subconcious telling them to keep away from Nessie or Jake as they did with the rest of us. We pulled into a parking space with Emmet and Rose in the next. We got out at human speed with my first day here in my mind. We all headed to reception, the structure of the buildings hadn't changed much it was still just as small as I remembered. The reception was a tough fit for all eight of us and the woman over the desk eyed us conspicuslousy. Of course she focused more on the boys and Emmet playfully purred quietly as so only we could hear. Rosalie of course slapped him for this, which made it harder not to laugh. She handed our schedules and gave us the information we would need to know.

We poured out of the cramped reception into the hallway even making that cramped. We each headed our own way within the couples. Edward had of course picked all the same subjects as me. Jake and Nessie hardly seperated and Alice and Jasper were in totally different years but he still walked her to every lesson. Rose and Emmet took different classes but would meet sometimes in the broom cupboard to which we could all hear. I didn't like it when they behaved like that espically at school with Nessie around.

First period was English we got there early and no one had arrived yet. We went and sat at the back of the classroom and waited for the other students to flow into the room. It didn't take long for the class to be filled and the lesson began. However I could hear footsteps coming closer to the room and the person they belonged to was obviously crying or been crrying, I could hear sniffling and rustle for tissues and even the drop of salted tears hit the floor of the hallway. When it stopped and knocked on the door. I could see through the class it was a girl, he eyes were red and it seemed she hadn't had a good night rest in a while either. I looked over to Edward who was gayily looking out of the window not paying much attention. The teacher, Mr Picot opened the door moaning at her for being late and instantly giving her a detention without even hearing the poor girls explaniation. He was clearly making an examlpe of her to the rest of the students. I turned my gaze to Edward who seemed to be focusing on some thing interally different. I heard a thump and the girl who had been crying had dropped her book on the floor accidently. "Miss Brown please refrain from throwing your books about the class room, pick it up immediately." He requested.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." She stammered back half mumbling to herself.

I felt so sorry for this girl, she seemed to have been through something so tramatic and no one even cared for the poor girl. I couldn't stand this so I pushed out my shield whilst the teacher started his lecture.

_Edward, see the poor girl infront of us, Brown something she lookes really upset about something. Is she going to be alright? _He soon whipped his head up at hearing my "voice" he turned to me and said something that only I could hear. "Her names' Becklylee Brown she's the grandaughter of Angelia Webber and her father just passed away recently. Her mother is ill at the moment and in hospital with terminal cancer. " I was shocked at how much this one girl had to deal with in such a short amount of time. I pushed my shield out again to talk to Edward without the teacher noticing.

_How did her father die Edward? She's had to deal with so much in a such a short time._ Just then as I thought those words Edward face hardened and his posture stiffened. _Edward what is you have to try and relax the teacher will notice you like this._ He grabbed my hand under the table and said he would have to talk to Alice about it later. The rest of the lesson went on but I was focused on that girl, she held so much pain in her hazel eyes. It reminded me of when I had caught a glimpse of myself after Edward had left. I couldn't let another person be in so much pain when I knew what that felt like. I had to try and help this girl. The teacher carried on rambling on about some modern novel we would be reading this year. I hardly paaid any attention until the bell went. The rest of the morning I couldn't forget those pain filled eyes. I was glad when lunch came to be able to talk to the rest of my family about the girl.

The walk to the cafetria was rather slow we were late getting out of class so we had to endure to the hustle and bustle. However as we approached most people tended to move out of our way. I went over to grab some lunch for me and Edward whilst he went and spoke to Alice. So I qued up behind a medium sized boy who had blonde sandy hair. He heard me approach and looked round curious obvious. His face looked so similar but yet so different. Had I seen this boy before? I couldn't have this is my first time back to Forks High School since the day we left, but there was something so similar about him. His blue eyed filled with astoundment as he looked at me. He took a deep breath and introduced him self. "Hi you must be new here, I'm Paul Newton." I sighed internally this is why recognised him he was related to Mike Newton. Orginally the plan was to stick with my last name being Swan but some of the people round here would recognise this so we decided to change it to Isabella Marie Platt. I almost forgot about the Paul it hadn't even been a second yet but I had to answer him and I knew he would be just like his grandfather. I put on a warm smile, "Hello Paul I'm Bella Platt, yeah I just moved her with my adoptive family."

"Oh right, where did you live before?" he inquired.

"Canada" I stated smily with a small smile. We had moved along in the que and began picking things out for myself and Edward. I paid quickly and practically ran over to the table so no one could not even Paul could talk to me now.

As I sat down everyone was laughing or had a hidden smile. They had heard of course, Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer "just as annoying as his grandfather was" he said whilst laughing. This made everyone burst into laughter. Jake was even laughing at this, he had met Mike the once and thought him pathetic. Nessie sat there with her arms crossed. "I don't understand who is he? Who's his grandfather" She asked. Jacob put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "his grandfather was Mike Newton, he was pathetic and interested in Bella before he followed her around like a puppy." Nessie had to laugh at this. "Ah dad so you did have some more competition" She teased playfully. Alice had interrupted as Edward opened his mouth to reply. "Actually, Nessie you dad did have competition when Bella first came here, espically with Newton and Eric Yorkie oh and Tyler Crowley too" in an instant they started laughing.

"You know that wasn't even funny. It was just annoying all three of them..." My sentence had been interrupted by a girl walking into the cafetria sniffling again, I turned to see Beckylee Brown walking over to a table by herself.

I turned to Edward and Alice both their faces had dropped. "Guys what aren't you telling me" I pleaded needing to know to help this poor girl. "Nessie will you go and talk to that girl, just go and be friendly." At an instant she got up and put her hand on my shoulder and walked off to the sniffling girl sitting alone. "Thank you" I whispered. Turning my attention back to the people infront of me. "Alice, what happened to her father?" Her face fell completely at the thought of this, "is it that bad?" she only noded. Edward retold the story of the fathers death; "he had been out fishing one day on the Calawah River and an otter popd it's head up out of the water, he was dozing and the otter pulled him in" I was shocked, horrified that the beast we saw take the child had also taken this girl's dad. The poor family I thought to myself


End file.
